


kiss

by ajijijijiji



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajijijijiji/pseuds/ajijijijiji
Summary: 杰北小甜饼
Kudos: 5





	kiss

他喜欢的人，有一双撩人的腿。

合宿的夜晚，摄像机前，门把们都在旁侧。他和平素一样嘻嘻哈哈没个正形，闹得所有人都不能睡，最后一头栽到床上。

“很痛啊。”他抱怨，目光寻找一个枕头，却瞥见被某人搂在怀里。

至于那个某人。就是他喜欢的人罢了。

他来了精神，跨步过去俯身，即刻和某人贴得很近。对方皮肤被很好的保养着，微微睁开漂亮的眼睛，一瞬交织的目光在昏暗不明的室内隐有几分暧昧。

呼吸也交缠着，他没有错过某人眼中的几分惊慌，和抿起来的唇角。

所以说是太近了啊。

他弯起唇，揽臂去抢对方手中的枕头。镜头也许也松了一口气，甚至如果观众仔细观看，能发现另外的四个人也微妙地注视着这里，然后又心有灵犀地移开目光。

动作有些激烈，某人挣扎中又被他的胡闹逗得大笑起来，几不可听清地喊他名字的第一个音节，尾音被吞入笑闹之间。

底下那人无意识勾起来的小腿，从素色的浴衣里伸出来，细而直，均匀细腻的表层，动作又展现出柔韧和年轻男孩子的力量感。

上面那位的长腿自然也相当吸睛，然而，彼此无意间——又或是有意——那些挨擦碰触，是在危险的大门前徘徊。

“……”四目相对间有一瞬的安静，两个人注视着彼此，沉默后同时松开手。安静了。  
他躺在他喜欢的人身边，听着对方无法平静下来的呼吸，嘴角又撩开一丝镜头拍摄不到的浅笑。

“…你这家伙睡在我手臂上啊。”

他喜欢的人抱怨道。

明明是抱怨，语气为什么还是这么犯规呢。说他不喜欢我的话，全世界都不信吧。

就是在这样的胡闹中睡去。

*

北斗做了一个梦，醒来之后发现了尴尬的痕迹。

他一边刷牙一边把床单丢进洗衣机，站在阳台上让早晨的冷风帮助自己清醒清醒。

……、  
又不是十几岁了，怎么还会？

偶尔一次，倒也没什么。

只是这种事情一次又一次地发生，慢慢地他越来越心慌，后来到了没办法正视那家伙眼睛的地步。

“你在闹什么别扭？”终于有一次听到他说，“北斗，倒是看着我说话啊。”

树把那家伙诳来，自己倒是跑去不知道哪里。  
很久没有面对面的两人别扭的坐在同一张床上。

简直不要太糟糕。

逃不过的还是被扳过肩膀，那家伙故意板着个脸盯他眼睛。

半晌却嗤嗤笑起来，笑得他恼羞成怒。

“你这家伙搞什么啊。”

“就是忍不住笑啊。”

“什么嘛…”

“只要看到北斗就很开心。”近在咫尺的人认真地说。

这家伙认真起来真是帅呢。不过、现在也不是想这个的时候啊……

“你在说什么啊！”

“北斗的嘴唇很漂亮。”

“……”哈？

“特别是喝味增汤的时候，唔啊，怎么还没有人来找北斗拍广告。”啧，简直不科学。

“你这家伙……”不可理喻，“脑壳坏掉了吧！”

对方认真看着他，用一种总结陈词的语气：“你脸红了。”

“、才没有！”////

“北斗为什么会脸红呢？”

“……”

“不说话的话，也许让我亲一下就知道了。”

……

猝不及防相触的那刻像是有什么东西坏掉了，脑子里断了一根崩了很久的弦，手指下意识绞紧。

“……”

呼……

放开后两个脸通红的人并肩坐着，不敢看对方的眼睛，盯着眼前的地板。

“所以。”今天突然学坏的某小孩支支吾吾终于开口，“刚才脸红是因为……”

“都说过没有了啦！”

才不是喜欢你。只是、只是因为梦见了太多次而已……

“……”某小孩无语地看着他，“我还没说出来呢。”

“……”

“没关系。”那家伙就是这么乐天，被吼算什么，北斗喜欢我嘛。  
刚刚已经确认了的，会接受亲吻的那种喜欢。

嘴上不承认什么的都是可爱的那面。身体才不会骗人。

北斗抿着还残存着酥麻感的唇，看对方笑得暖呼呼，忍不住有点自我唾弃。

反正，在这家伙面前也……

“那，要不要再亲一下？”

……

“……。”

要。


End file.
